The present disclosure relates generally to electrical device packaging and assembly and, more specifically, to printed circuit boards with increased component density and flexibility.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrical devices may employ printed circuit boards (PCB) as substrates for the design of electrical circuits containing components. The components, which may be semiconductor components, packaged semiconductor dies, passive components, connectors, integrated modules, system-on-chip devices, micro electromechanical system (MEMS) devices, are usually coupled to the PCB through soldering processes.
Terminals of the components may be soldered to pads in the PCB and connection between components may be produced by printed connection lines that connect the pads of the PCB to each other. To prevent solder bridging between adjacent solder connections, the pads may be placed with a minimum spacing. The spacing may prevent solder material in neighboring connections from coming into contact during the connection process (e.g., solder reflow process). However, spacing due to the use of solder-based connections may limit the component density in the PCB and constrains or limits the geometry of the printed circuit and of the type of components used in the PCB device.